fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Game Freak: Kart Racing Extreme
Game Freak: Kart Racing Extreme is a Kart Racing game based off of the Game Freak series. The game features many features used in the Mario Kart games (as it is partially developed by Nintendo). The Nintendo 3DS version of the game utilises the 3DS Achievement System and can connect to the Wii for a special character. Modes Single Player In the Single Player menu, you can choose to play "Story", "Grand Prix" or "Time Attack!". Story Story Mode mainly utilises the 3DS Achievement System, and focuses on creativity. You, as the player, play as a selected Mii and try to race up the ranks and become the #1 RACER. Once that goal is completed, you can focus on other areas, such as learning to engineer, repair, build, or be in a pit crew. Grand Prix The Grand Prix mode is a mode where you can play Grand Prix cups to (usually) unlock extras. This is the main mode of the game, as the medals you earn appear in your "MEDALS" section. Time Attack! Time Attack! is a mode where you race against the clock to try and beat your times on courses you choose. If you go fast enough, you get to race against the staff ghost, which is, as the name implies, a time set by the staff who created the game. Multiplayer The Multiplayer section, allows 2-4 players to play. In this mode, you can play "Grand Prix", "Versus", or "Battle". Grand Prix See here Versus Versus is a mode, where it is similar to Grand Prix. In Versus, you get to choose 4 courses (can be changed in the Options menu) to race on. Once chosen, you play on the course along with computers. You can also make it so there can be teams on the Options menu. Battle Battle mode is when you and up to 3 other people play "battle" with up to (with all 4 players) 8 computers. Also, through the options menu, sou can set teams to be on or off. There are three (and an unlockable) variations of Battle: Balloon Battle: When you have to hit other players with items to knock away their balloons. When all balloons have been lost, they disappear and turn into a ghost, that can place bombs and banana peels and (rarely) item boxes. Coin Battle: All you have to do is collect coins, the person (or team) with the most coins wins. However, if you get hit by a stage hazard or item you will lose 30% of your coins. Star Battle: This game is simple: grab the star and hold it for as long as you can. When you get hit by an item, you drop the star and your points go to the last 10 you past. he first person with 250 points (you gain 2 points every 5 seconds when holding the star). Bomb Battle (unlockable): This game is the most popular, everyone can only use bombs, and you have to blow up 12 people. There are 12 stars at the top of your screen which, get filled with a color when you hit someone. If you get hit, you drop down 2 stars. Online In the Online menu, you can choose to play any Battle, or Versus mode, with up to 7 other people. Characters Default JakeBPG.PNG|Jake ACL-Boeb.png|Boeb ACL-Bob.png|Bob ACL-Styq.png|Styq ACL-KingB.png|King B ACL-Nolock.png|Nolock House ACL-Joltie.png|Joltie ACL-Sketch.png|Sketch D. Rawing ACL-HAX.png|HAX ACL-Rocky.png|Rocky the Rockragon ACL-DRAOURK.png|Draourk Unlockable ACL-Error.png|"Error" ACL-Za.png|Za.exe ACL-Jordy.png|Jordy ACL-Gorph.png|Gorph ACL-Mīmu.png|Mīmu Parodi ACL-Autores.png|Autores Piratore ACL-L33T M4N.png|[nn4~||_[-[-'\/|/-\|\ ACL-Sakana.png|Sakana ACL-Mizuoto.png[[|Mizuoto]] ACL-Max.png|Max Scalez ACL-Carinja.png|Carinja ACL-Doctor.png|Dr. Tsupaiku ACL-Blob.png|Burobu Blob ACL-Hypno.png|Hypno Saimas NSMBWiiPeach.png|Princess Peach Missingmodel.png|MissingNo. ACL-Peter.png|Peter Courses Little is known about the courses yet, but Glitch Stadium for their Fantendo Football League Team, is confirmed. Items *Power Band **The Power Band gives your kart a bumper, which can be used to knock other racers out of the way. Lasts for 20 seconds. *Super Jet **The Super Jet gives your kart one large jet, which will make you go super fast for a limited time. Lasts for 5 seconds, and can only be gained by last place. *Epic Sled **The Epic Sled creates winter on the course, making the roads more slippery and harder to grip. The Epic Sled, however keeps your stats normal. Lasts for 2 minutes. *Hack Bomb **The Hack Bomb is a small bomb which can be thrown backwards or forwards. If the bomb hits a kart, then the bomb will explode, making the kart stop for 1–3 seconds. *Homing Hactor **The Homing Hactor is a mechanical Hactor that will home in on the player. It works almost the same way as the Hack Bomb. *Game Blast **The Game Blast is an explosion which explodes anyone near you, having to make them respawn. The explosion has a radius of 1–3 meters. Category:Games Category:3DS Achievement System Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii Games Category:Fan Games Category:Racing Games Category:Sports Games Category:Launch Games for the LG Kex Category:Games for the LG Kex